Granite Rabbit (Creative Thoughts)
Granite Rabbit, commonly referred and simply known as Granite, is a rabbit from Darkhaven in Hampshire, England. He was the chief rabbit of Darkhaven Warren, until Campion challenged him to a fight and won, and the captain of the Darkhaven Owsla, where he challenged Vervain for the position and unfairly got it when Vervain gave it to him without a fight until he got it back by cheating. Granite is one of the two survivors of the incident where the Black Rabbit of Inlé took General Woundwort and the Darkhaven rabbits to the Shadowlands. Background Physical Appearance Granite is an exceptionally large rabbit, slender yet with a strong built, bigger than all rabbits, except he isn't big as General Woundwort who is a bit bigger than him. He has light gray fur with his muzzle having a brighter tone. His eyes are also light grey. Granite has two whiskers on each side of his muzzle. He has palmar and plantar pads that are tan. His inner ears are tan. His upper left ear is a bit torn. Gallery GraniteWhatershipdownTVDD.jpg Granitewsdesw.jpg Personality Being a warrior of Darkhaven, Granite is portrayed as a brute, coming off as uncaring, stoic, aggressive, and tough who picks on the weak. Granite is self-assured, confident in his strength and fighting abilities, having accepted Campion's challenge of a one-on-one duel for the title of chief rabbit. After losing to Campion, he questioned the aftermath of the battle. Granite has pride in his warren, as he mocked Campion for running from a fight against Woundwort and deeming him disgracing Darkhaven with his cowardice. He is also stubborn, as when he continuously challenges Campion to win back his leadership, only to get defeated every time. Despite these qualities, Granite admits that he wishes he could live a happy life like the rabbits in Watership Down. Despite his brutish nature, as once a well-respected leader of his own warren, Granite is loyal to Darkhaven. As General Woundwort, known as the "Dark One" who is prophesied to return, and became the new chief rabbit of Darkhaven, Granite dedicated his loyalty to him. His loyalty is so fierce, he challenged Vervain for his place to be by Woundwort's side. However, his loyalty wasn't that strong to where Granite fled when the Black Rabbit of Inlé appeared to take Woundwort and his army to the Shadowlands. Granite also has a sense of honor, as Granite refused to kill Blackberry since she saved his life in spite of having orders from Spartina to kill her by the next full moon. Granite also has a sense of gratitude, as he leads Blackberry and, by extension, Campion to escape Darkhaven, to the point he was willing to fight against every rabbit in Darkhaven in order to protect Blackberry, and even going against Woundwort. Although, his loyalty to Woundwort is more than enough to go against his honor as he subdues Campion once he came back that made escaping futile. In regards to his honor, Granite proves to be rather cunning, knowing the structure of Darkhaven to lead Blackberry and Campion to escape while avoiding detection, and deceiving his own warren. He is also not above using dirty tactics, as shown in his fight against Campion for the title of chief rabbit where he threw dirt in his eye while he was distracted. Granite also values hard fork, believing such feats should be accomplished fairly and disapproves if it's achieved unfairly. When Granite challenged Vervain for the position to be by General Woundwort's side, he gave it to him right away without a fight which led Granite to remark it was unfair and demanded Vervain to fight him. While Granite is brutish, he is proven to be quite cowardly himself. This is hinted when he got trapped in some tires that were pushed off by Vervain and began stepping on his head to get him to give his position with Woundwort back, which Granite quickly did. Similar to Vervain, Granite becomes fearful towards immediate danger, mainly towards fearsome figures, such as Woundwort or the Black Rabbit of Inlé. Though, unlike Vervain who flees at the first sign of danger, Granite's strong sense of loyalty is proven to dominate over his cowardice, as he follows and serves Woundwort, and how he fought the rabbits of his warren to protect Blackberry to repay her for saving his life. Granite's loyalty towards Woundwort is more likely born out of fear than out of respect, as he cowers when Woundwort reprimanded him after he commented that the Watership Down Warren was fearless. Ironically, Granite's cowardice saved him from suffering the same fate of being taken to the Shadowlands with Woundwort and the Darkhaven army as he fled once the Black Rabbit of Inlé appeared. After the incident, Granite lived a peaceful and quiet life in a burrow he made for himself, although he distances himself from Watership Down, assuring they wouldn't accept him for his involvement in Woundwort's invasion on the warren, even if Blackberry or Spartina vowing for him would fail to convinced them, especially Campion, in spite of the warren accepting Campion and Spartina, who use to serve under Woundwort themselves. Granite didn't seem to mind isolating himself, as he tends to enjoy the moments of a fresh air breeze, and raids vegetable gardens for food. Granite is not a fool in regards to predators, becoming cautious if one is around even though his burrow is isolated as he tends to make his rounds, especially towards humans. When Granite came back after storing some vegetables, he was shocked when a human found him, however, he later became perplexed when the human spoke to him and knew who he is to where he offered him a choice to come with him or not. After following the human and becoming an associate to the Young Family, Granite discovered he is an evolved individual. Granite became much more braver, facing dangerous obstacles, areas, and even people that seemed intimating or powerful, whether it is human or not, and quite confident in his abilities. Like any evolved individual, Granite is prone to outbursts and will lose his temper if he is provoked or annoyed in any way. Becoming more aggressive and being prone to have violent tendencies, often pickings fights with anyone whether or not he has a reason to. Granite became much more brutal to where he shows no regards for the destruction nor the casualties he causes. In combat, Granite can be extremely ruthless, having proven in point of using brute force and violently beating them without any mercy. He is also proven to be extremely sadistic, willing to torture his victims and seeing them suffer, as well as seeing them humiliated. This extends to seeing the acts committed other than himself. Granite even enjoys destruction, whether he does it himself or seeing it happen. Granite's brutality is very extreme to where he would come up with various ways to slaughter, mutilate, or even torture his victims. While Granite uses brute force, he is very intelligent, more clever, cunning, strategic, and even resourceful. Granite is able to understand the concepts of subjects, whether it is basic or complex, being adept in various activities, such as sports or games, understand how weapons work, and an environment's structure. Granite is perceptive, able to figure one's strategy and pinpoint their flaws. Granite possesses a ruthless tactical mind, able to formulate tactics and strategies that, as stated by some, compared to a military strategist. Granite even stated the strategies used in military far surpasses Woundwort's. Granite is also adept at being crafty and devious, able to fool his opponents into believing he's a harmless rabbit thus which would greatly implant underestimation, and make them believe his false statements. He is also still not against using dirty tactics, such as deception, taking hostages, or making surprise or sneak attacks when it comes to confrontation or in combat. Granite is very proud and confident in his powers, though he does not brag about them, as he does not want any outside inference when fighting his opponents. Granite does show pride in his abilities as he would patronize his opponents for not having enough power to beat him. Granite also doesn't approve of anyone looking down him, not wanting to be taken lightly by his opponents. While Granite prefers to fight in a one-on-one duel, he is not above restoring to underhand tactics, fleeing, or even teaming up with others if necessary. Granite is also not against giving compliments to people, whether they are his allies, his opponents, or even his enemies. At times, Granite can be overconfident which makes him underestimate his opponents, though he can learn from his shortcomings. When it comes to giving an opponent the finishing blow, Granite is not above letting someone else doing it. Granite can be rather blunt, often making comments about someone or something, and not afraid to speak his mind. This happens at crucial moments or when he just wants to speak out, to which it mostly, from someone else's point of view, comes out as crude, insensitive, or unsympathetic. Granite can be outright cruel, being verbally abusive at best and physically abusive at worst to anyone even when not provoked. He openly mocks anybody for their lack of skill and strength, also adding on how their lack of control or training of their powers makes them inept at fighting. Granite also mocks anyone who flees from a fight, even if the person knows or believes they couldn't beat their opponent, as he calls their cowardice a disgrace to whatever country, army, or position they represent. When it comes to Granite's alchemy, he cruelly exerts rupture on their internal structure or turns them into gold. Granite also tends to taunt his opponents to where he occasionally demoralizes them. Granite even disregards a person's pride, loyalty, honor, or dedication, remarking them too weak or unfit to uphold whatever they represent. Granite still retains his sense of honor and gratitude, as he became an associate to the Young Family, especially towards Jonathan, after they took him in, to where he devoted his utmost loyalty towards them. To this day, Granite shows a fierce dedication to ensure their lives, even keeping something private about them secure, to where he would use any method to deal with the situation. Even when the family is somehow left in a vulnerable state, Granite outright refused to kill or even leave them, sticking by their sides regardless of the danger he puts himself in as well. Granite also still retains his value towards hard work, as he still disapproves if accomplishments are achieved unfairly. In any event, Granite will become upset, if not furious, if someone is performing unfairly. When it comes to fighting in a one-on-one duel, not only Granite prefers to fight without any interference he also wants to defeat his opponent fairly as well. This extends to other events, such as sports, campaigns, or competitions. Granite will even acknowledge his win was by default, though he is willing to accept the proposing reward as the humiliation of his opponent will satisfy him. While he prefers fair play, he is not above cheating as well if the situation is dire. Granite even states that "if both opponents are cheating that technically makes it fair" in his own way though. After becoming a member of the Young Family, Granite seems to have lessened his cruel, aggressive, and ruthless behavior, as he became compassionate and caring towards the members of the family. While Granite remains tough, he became gentle, sympathetic, and even friendly, as he longer picks on the weak, though he doesn't show this much around others except to those that earn his loyalty and respect. Granite shows much more appreciation to those to shows their talents, skills, or even dedication. Granite's kindness even extends to helping out or being gentle to people that he has no obligation to do so. Granite also despises those who are cruel and wicked, getting furious at them for picking on the weak and innocent, even though he used to do that as well, and while Granite doesn't pick on the weak anymore, he is not above beating on those who did cruel and malicious acts. Despite Granite's sadism and ruthlessness, he shows mercy and has self-control, even towards his enemies and victims. While Granite is brutal to them, he often leaves them alive, though severely beaten to the point of being almost conscious. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he knocks them out or subdues them, though it has been pointed out several times that his strength still manages to greatly hurt or injure them. Despite his enmity towards the Watership Down Warren, as well as towards Campion and Spartina for their betrayal against Woundwort and Darkhaven, Granite outright chooses not to take his vengeance on them as he has a new life. Due to his desire to live a life of freedom like the rabbits from Watership Down, and finding comfort within the Young Family, Granite developed a laid-back, calm, composed, reserved, patient, and cool attitude. Granite is able to keep himself together in even the most dire or dangerous situations. Granite enjoys peaceful activities, such as napping, sniffing flowers, eating dandelions, relaxing under a tree, or even hanging out with his friends. Granite is also more tolerable to other peoples' foolish antics. Being around the Young Family, Granite is known to smile, even when they are not around and he is doing it around others, as Granite even tends to smile when not put into a tense situation. For while he's not agitated, he is the type to avoid unnecessary conflicts. Granite approaches serious matters with a nonchalant attitude, so long as they do not affect him or anyone he cares about. Granite dislikes being ordered around, it's not because he prefers to let others do the work and while he himself lays around, it's just he is against being asked too much or being enforced to do something he doesn't want to. In spite of this, Granite can know a situation is becoming crucial, and gets firm, focused, and serious when handling it. Granite is adventurous, partaking in activities that amuses him. He even stated the other reason he joined the Young Family was to explore the world. Though he tends to be distant and rather terse when there's something he doesn't take interest in, usually when he's partaking it against his will. With his freedom, Granite can be rather enthusiastic and expressive, letting out his wilder side, when it comes to parties, watching daring stunts, or certain events at festivals. Granite is also a thrill-seeker, enjoying partaking in stunts that are dangerous or even deadly. Given his newfound value towards freedom, Granite also dislikes being restraint, whether physically or metaphorically, and doesn't want anyone making choices for him without his consent. He also outright refuses to be subservient to anyone, however, he does make an exception towards the Young Family. Granite also tends to be mischievous, often partaking in causing trouble or pranks, mostly preferring to watch the latter than doing it, and enjoys watching others causing mischief. He can be also conniving as he also takes part in schemes. When it comes to being hunted, Granite takes his moments to toy with them, being that he misleads them, whether being into objects, misdirection, their own traps, or even leading them to each other. Whether it's a human, a predator, no matter what the species, or even he is chased by a prey, Granite uses his wits and physical prowess to outsmart and outrun them. Aside from his loyalty towards the Young Family, Granite is very loyal to his friends and allies, and cares for them as he goes out of his way to protect them. Granite will get upset, if not furious, if they are harmed or insulted in any way, and doesn't tolerate if anyone accuses his friends of being disloyal to him. Granite also has faith and confidence in his friends and allies' abilities, talents, and skills. Granite strongly values loyalty and takes betrayal extremely seriously, as Granite will end up attacking them at best or kill them at worst if he or his friends are betrayed in any way. Granite even believes if a traitor wants to rejoin, they should earn their way back in even if it means going against their pride and honor. At first, Granite didn't give much thought about equality or individualism, however, after being with the Young Family, gaining friends, and seeing how anyone getting unfairly treated out of prejudice, he started to gain some perspective on the terms, believing that friends that should accept each other no matter what they look like or who they are, even tolerate their habits and their negative qualities. He even didn't think much about the meaning of family, until seeing the Young Family and their friends getting along, implicating that he sees the Young Family and his friends as his family as well. In regards to his freedom and refusal to be subservient to anyone between his severe loyalty towards the Young Family, many others questioned his dedication towards them. It can be said that given Woundwort's actions that led to his own and Owsla's fate of being taken to the Shadowlands, Granite believes if he followed anyone with the same dark intentions as Woundwort they would end up meeting the same fate or a similar one that would be much worse. Sam Mansion even surmise that ever since Woundwort's death, along with losing Darkhaven and his Owsla, Granite felt he needed to be dominated, though he strongly denies this as he claims they're just his friends and doesn't need to be told what to do, however, this is partly true as Granite does tend to go along with everything they do regardless how dangerous the situation is nor how ridiculous or reckless they are. Initially, ever since Granite lost Darkhaven, along with Spartina's betrayal, Granite was mistrustful towards anyone, including his own kind. The only people that Granite sees trustworthy are the Young Family, though this mostly goes towards Jonathan. While Granite seemed cold to the other members, he does hold the same trust and faith in them. Although he doesn't show the same towards their associates or even their friends. As such, Granite had a great excess of confidence and pride that borderlines on arrogance, as he tends to take the initiative without considering the opinions of others, as he was confident that he could take on any obstacle or challenge with his own power alone. The only opinion he considers is one of the main members of the Young Family. Furthermore, even when taking part in their operations, Granite refused to work together unless he is partnered with one of the members of the family or at least be put in charge of being the leader. He even shows the same distant and cold attitude towards the animals, despite being brought in as members of the family, regardless if some of them are predators or prey. Granite greatly dismisses having Lady Blue, a fox, as his partner, not because of her species, but because Granite declares he can handle situations himself, he even outright declared his objections to the Young Family himself. Due to this, Granite tends to be boastful about his powers and abilities being superior to his opponents. It's only after almost losing the Young Family and being saved numerous times from their associates, Granite's cooperativeness improved where he would start to trust others and listen to their opinions, especially towards his own species. As Granite is more braver and bolder, he is also quite reckless. As such, he often puts himself in dangerous situations without any concern for his own safety. He also has no concern with going against powerful figures, even if it means fighting them. Being blunt, he casually says what's on his mind about someone to their face, to where he occasionally mocks them. Because of his confidence in his powers, Granite has no problem with invoking someone or something without caring about the consequences of the outcome he causes. When it comes to fighting or protecting someone he cares about, Granite will risk his life for one of those main reasons, to where he will suffer wounds and bruises. Granite disregards the law, the destruction he causing, or provoking certain important figures. Granite even disregards the notion of using his powers in public, namely when fighting someone or doing something abnormal in front of bystanders, destroying something, or using his alchemy. While Granite is fearless and confident, he is still completely not without fear. After his encounter and escaping from the Black Rabbit of Inlé, Granite developed a mild case of post-traumatic stress disorder to where he would tremble when recalling the time he met him and how he took Woundwort and his Owsla to the Shadowlands. He will even get furious at someone if they ever thought about summoning him, even if it was a joke. Granite will also express shock when caught in certain or unexpected situations. Granite is wary of the Young Family's bad temper, their murderous impulses, their heinous and reckless acts, and their overwhelming spirit energy. When facing an opponent that is far more stronger and powerful than him, Granite will admit he wouldn't stand a chance and is ashamed to run and hide, showing he developed some sense of humility. Though, he is still prideful, as he would often sulk when someone saves him in a tight spot while claiming he could've taken care of it, even though he choked. In spite of Granite's sympathetic nature, he isn't very openly affectionate or emotional, preferring to stay focused and stern, even in the most tender moments. Although, while he tends to stay firm and persistent, Granite will sulk and shed tears, and attempts to hide his feelings from anyone, especially those close to him. Granite can rather empathetic, though not expressive, being able to understand and feel pity for the weak and helpless, for the people who were or are caged or imprisoned, for those who lack freedom or being locked up, or even to those who lost someone important to them. Granite can get upset at someone or something that seems unfair or being mistreated. While Granite can be friendly, he can be distant, quiet, and aloof, though he knows who are his allies and enemies are. He also developed a mild sense of humor, though it mostly comes off at perverse or dirty jokes, such as those are deemed offensive nor the misfortune of others, the latter that is mostly towards his enemies, yet he does occasionally laugh, if not smile, at them. Being a warrior, Granite relishes in combat, eager to fight strong opponents to test his strength, skills, powers. He has a great respect for strength and recognizes potential, seeing that anyone should bring their full strength and power to the limit, and be able to push past it to overcome their limitations. Whether the person is using enhancements, such as drugs, magic, or technology, Granite supports them, believing they should bring their true strength out or even fight them with those enhancements to the fullest extent of their power. If someone fails to meet his expectations, Granite will become disappointed in their fail attempts to make full use of it or unable to bring out their potential. Granite also trains himself to push past his own limits, putting himself in harsh conditions or fighting powerful fighters to do so. While Granite fights to his heart's content, he is willing to accept defeat or surrender when he is facing an opponent when their power far exceeds his own and perceives it to be inevitable. After his encounter with the Black Rabbit of Inlé, Granite is not against believing in the supernatural when there is something that can not be explained and it revolves around the abnormal phenomena. Though, Granite doesn't give in to speculation and refuses to believe something that isn't proven to him unless he sees it, or senses it, himself. This also extends to myths, gods, demons, legends, or even extraterrestrial. He also doesn't cave into rumors that he believes are false unless it is proven to him. Before becoming an associate of the Young Family, Granite never encountered humans up close, though he was wary of them. Granite shows a rather low opinion on them, given their cruel ways of deforestation, hunting, poaching, and smuggling, even so after learning of humanity's other acts and their use of deception, narcissism, selfishness, illegal crimes, abusiveness, terrorism, thefts, and corruption. This led Granite to developed a cynical attitude, believing how something that is gained or not could be taken away, promises being made knowing most of them are never kept or broken and shouldn't be enforced on, everything that is deemed important or valuable doesn't last forever, and not everyone can be saved. Though, Granite is also rather well-grounded in terms of having ups and downs. While there are downsides, Granite also believes in the bright side of things and how they work out at the end, even admitting it almost always does. This happened when he believed the Young Family was dead, it made Granite depressed, though he kept a firm belief they were still alive and was glad it was true. While sadden over the family's supposed deaths, he finds comfort within his new friends. This also changed his opinions on humanity, while he still remained distant towards them, only for those he doesn't trust. Before this, the only humans who Granite was comfortable being around are the Young Family while still holding a mutual feeling towards their associates, but long after he manages to get along with them. Like any animal, Granite developed a rather curious interest towards humans. He started to get into them, such as parties, holidays, weddings, sports, art, music, and technology. Being around humans made Granite developed some habits. He is known to be a foul-mouth, cursing when he is in a bad mood, being blunt, or when he is angry. Granite enjoys playing video games and watching TV, and occasionally makes references to movies, TV, games, and novels. He has come to have a somewhat materialistic and hedonistic lifestyle, as he would spend money by using other peoples' credit cards and money, going on cruises and traveling first class, gamble, and take drugs and drinking alcohol. Aside from learning and being interested in human subjects as with science, art, or technology, Granite has a great fondness for politics. Granite is rather fascinated about how centuries ago humans use to dominate countries with an iron fist. Learning and studying left Granite to exhibit political and militaristic astuteness, knowing full well the benefits and drawbacks regarding the positional use of politicians and dictators as well as federations and authoritarians, including monarchism and aristocracy. He understands the full implications of a ruler's fall from power as it can lead to impacts on the values and representatives on social, economic, ecological, judicial, executive, and legislative acts. He also understood how every action has consequences to it. While Granite doesn't strive to achieve power for himself anymore, that doesn't mean he'll use it to aid his friends and allies. He helped with the Young Family's financial problems by using his alchemy to transmute objects into gold, though he carefully took precautions to avoid any unwanted attention. When the Young Family were supposedly dead, Granite formed his own syndicate with the other animals close to the family, in spite of his lack of interest in achieving power, he smiled in content and admitted how he liked having power and being in control. Though, he admitted later that he did this as a hobby to honor the Young Family. In fact, when his criminal empire was coming to an end, all Granite did was smile and only commented that it was fun while it lasted. Granite is a heavy drinker. While drunk, his mood occasionally tends to change erratically, such as when he quickly went from being melancholic over the Young Family's depression to becoming angry and violent as he cursed the ones that are partially responsible for the family being emotionally deprived and not apologizing to them. Granite is sexually promiscuous, while he isn't shown flirting or being romantic, he does engage with female rabbits. Probably because of his reserved and serious attitude, Granite is discreet with his lascivious nature and does not let his lustful desires get the better of him. When Granite formed his syndicate, Granite would have rabbits brought to him where he would be surrounded by them, and sometimes have rabbits dressed up as strippers. His promiscuity also extends to females of different species such as humans, mammals, aviaries, or even humanoid species. Granite once had an intimate relationship with Lady Blue, a fox, for about a couple of months before they broke it off, not because of her species but because Lady Blue has lost interest, and Granite felt the same way. While Granite doesn't openly show his lustful nature, he is not above admitting to finding females attractive. Relationships Powers and Abilities Overview Natural Abilities Rabbit Physiology: *'Animal Strength': *'Animal Endurance': *'Animal Speed': *'Animal Hearing': Skilled Combat: Sheer Will: *'Accelerated Development': *'Mental Endurance': Evolved Individual Genetically Enhanced Physiology: *'Human Mimicry': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Strength': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Leap': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Speed': **'Accelerated Metabolism': **'Flash Step': **'Afterimages': **'Wall Running': **'Water Running': **'High Speed Combat': **'High Speed Strike': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Reflexes and Agility': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Dexterity': **'Enhanced Ambidexterity': *'Enhanced/Advanced Intellect': **'Enhanced/Advanced Memory': **'Mental Shield': **'Master Manipulator': **'Expert Strategist': **'Intuitive Intellect': ***'Adoptive Muscle Memory': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Durability and Endurance': **'Thermal Resistance': **'Electrical Resistance': **'Pain Tolerance': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Stamina': *'Advanced Lunch Capacity': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Senses': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Vision': ***'Accelerated Vision': ****'Aim Dodging': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Hearing': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Smell': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Balance': **'Sixth Sense': ***'Paranormal and Spiritual Awareness': *'Advanced Immune System': **'Protected Senses': **'Poison Resistance': **'Disease Immunity': **'Alcohol Resistance': *'Advanced Cells': **'Immortality': **'Healing Factor': Empathy: *'Animal Empathy': *'Mental Link': Master Combat: *'Master Marksmanship': Master Thief: Master Acrobat: Weapon Proficient: *'Improbable Weapon Proficient': Master Hunter: Master Tracker: Stealth Master: *'Shadow Stealth': Master Assassin: Bloodlust: Special Powers Alchemy: Granite is able to utilize alchemy, which revolves around science and magic, and with his advanced intellect and intuition, Granite possess knowledge and understanding of the concept and the use of transmutation symbols. Granite can change or alter the structure of any substance however he wants on a molecular level, he can utilize it in different ways to where it has different effects. Transmutation symbols are needed for alchemy to be utilized, although Granite is able to perform alchemy without the need for a transmutation symbol. Granite first needs to place his paws together then place them, whether uses one or both, on any surface to alter the material's structure. However, after having intense training, he is able to use it without the need to place his paws together, and he can even use one of either paw to alter the structure. Depending on the mass of the object, Granite will sometimes require to use both his paws to alter a structure with immense mass. When Granite is using alchemy, it releases energy in the form of a light blue electric discharge. *'Deconstruction': **'Internal Rupturing': *'Physical Restoration': *'Gold Transmutation': **'Constructs': *'Earth Constructs': *'Metal Constructs': Known Victims Direct/Proxy Indirect Trivia *Unlike most characters in the show who their names are based off on plants or flowers, "Granite" is referred as a common type of felsic intrusive igneous rock that is granular and phaneritic in texture. **Also, granites can be predominantly white, pink, or gray in color, which fits Granite's gray fur color. **Granite is one of the few rabbits whose name is a reference to a rock instead of a flower or plant. The other two are Shale and Feldspar. *According to Spartina in The Dark Deal, Granite was wounded in the right shoulder. **In the parody, the genetic enhancements removed his disability. Quotes Category:Watership Down Characters Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Animated Characters Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Leaders Category:Rabbits Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters